It can be appreciated that a web server process can host multiple web applications that execute requests from multiple clients. However, other than the instructions comprised within a particular request, the web server process is generally aware of very little other information associated with the request. For example, a web server process may be able to identify an IP address of a client making a particular request, but not the application and/or context from which the request was made. Diagnostic information (e.g., server execution data) of a particular client's use of a web server process is thus limited because of the multitude of web applications hosted on the particular client device and the multitude of requests issued to the web application (e.g., from the same or different clients running the same or different applications) as well as other factors. Accordingly, only moderately useful analysis may presently be performed to provide some type of correlation between server execution data and client information (e.g., based upon a client's IP address.